The Kissing Booth
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Hermione is coaxed into volunteering her time to the Annual Ministry Charity Fair. What she finds is tall, dark and Marcus.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**The Kissing Booth**_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I need you."

"No."

He theatrically fell to his knees, pleading with her. It was comical. "Please. It's only for an hour – during lunch! Everyone will be eating!"

She looked down at him and scowled. Even when he was begging, he was graceful. "No."

Draco sighed. He decided to bring out the big guns. "It's for orphans. They have no one and the centers are running out of Galleons to supply just the basics: food, clothes… _books_," he drawled.

Hermione's jaw clicked shut and he restrained from celebrating her acquiescence, which would happen in, three… two… one… "Fine."

He stood and hugged her. "You're doing the orphans a great service, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

He strutted out of her office with a triumphant smile and a cocky waggle of his eyebrows at some simpering witch in the hallway.

Hermione snorted and shook her head at him. She adored him; he was the only one who could talk her into attending to a Kissing Booth for the Ministry's Annual Charity Fair. Draco's division, which was all wizards, decided they would set up a Kissing Booth for charity. The funny thing was that none of them were participating in the actual kissing.

They each sought out 'volunteers' for their booth. Hermione had already been hit up by Blaise, Theo and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She'd effectively skirted their attempts, but when Draco came around with his pretty smiles, batting eyelashes and charming manner… as well as throwing in the suffering orphans bit, she'd had no choice.

She chuckled to herself once more and then sat down to make a dent in the paperwork on her desk. Some of the stacks were taller than she was.

***!***

"Well?" Blaise asked.

"She agreed."

Theo frowned. "How'd you do it? I practically begged and ended up offering her access to the Nott family vault for a weekend. She still said no."

Blaise and Draco chuckled. "Well, I did beg and I may have added the booths return would benefit some orphans."

"You didn't."

"I did."

The three were huddled together, chuckling when Astoria Greengrass breezed in. "Well?"

Draco smiled and held out his hand to her. "What, no proper greeting for your fiancé?"

"Pffft. Will she do it?" she asked again, rolling her eyes.

Draco nodded. "Of course," he bragged. "Now, don't be such a bossyboots, love, and go and use those pretty blue eyes of yours and get to work on him."

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek before moving to leave. "Gentlemen," she said.

Draco slapped her on her bum and watched her giggle out the door.

"Merlin, you're completely besotted, Malfoy," Blaise teased.

The handsome blond nodded. "Absolutely and positively."

"Have you done the deed?" Blaise asked.

Draco laughed. "No, but I've wanked so many times, I'm certain I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome," he said, shaking his hand theatrically.

Theo's smile faded. "You know they'll hex us into oblivion once they find out it was planned."

Blaise inhaled. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Draco huffed. "They'll figure it out eventually, but it'll be too late by then." Draco drew pensive, remembering why they were doing this. Both parties were nearly reclusive. The war had left its taint on everyone, but most had recovered; a little wiser and more apt to enjoy the moment, for they had found that life changed with the direction of the wind. But Granger had decided to forego the 'fun' part of life and hide in her flat or in her office.

She and Draco had become friends through work at the Ministry and through charities. She was funny, kind and had grown into a stunner. Half of wizarding Britain had tried to get into her knickers, but he knew – from a rare drunken night with a rarer drunken Hermione, only he hadn't been drunk – that she let the guilt over Potters death prevent her from living. Unfortunately, Granger wasn't the only one who carried bags of guilt around.

Marcus Flint had been a victim of his father's sins and the crimes he'd committed while the life of his sister hung over his head, led him to shy away from any type of committed relationship or close ties.

Blaise, Theo and Draco had been friends since nappies and their group often included the inseparable Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint.

Adrian had expressed his growing concern for his brother in arms a few months ago. Pucey was now engaged and worried for Marcus.

Draco had immediately thought of Granger. She was perfect for Marcus; his yin to her yang. Flint played chaser for the Montrose Magpies and was planning on spending the off season back at 'home'. Once informed of Draco's machinations, Blaise, Theo and Adrian were on board.

They intended to make the most out of Marcus' time off and if all went as planned, he would be spending much of the time in Granger's bed.

Luckily, Astoria was a romantic and was eager to use her long-time friendship with Marcus to their advantage. She loved Hermione as well, but she and Marcus had shared more than one bout of the Cruciatus under the Dark Lord. Marcus had found a sweet spot for the young blonde and assumed a role of big brother. They owled often, though in the last few months, his owls were fewer and far between.

***!***

"Oi, mate!" Pucey called. He was standing with Daphne, his fiancée, on the pier waiting for the ferry to port. They could see Marcus clearly among the Muggles. He was a large burly wizard with dark hair that flopped over his eye brows. His large muscled arm waved in greeting.

He looked around quickly and Apparated from the ferry. Pucey shook his head when Marcus appeared in front of them. "The Ministry isn't going to like that," he chided.

Marcus ignored the warning and hugged his best friends witch. "Hi, Marcus," she greeted while standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Love."

The three departed to the frantic voice of a Muggle man swearing up and down that a 'big guy must've jumped overboard'.

They met up at the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the crew to have a meal and get sauced. Astoria and Daphne would not be staying for the latter.

Once the girls were gone, Marcus ordered another round. "Why is Asti insisting I accompany her to the fair, Malfoy? Isn't she worth a little time off?" he asked. The questions were innocent enough, but the tone of voice and hard stare Marcus was leveling at Draco promised consequences if Astoria complained about being neglected even once.

"Of course she is, but this is a charity event that she helped plan. I have to work."

Marcus nodded and resigned himself to escort the little witch to the Fair on the morrow.

***!***

Hermione sat across from Severus in an uncomfortable chair next to his bed. She visited three times a week. He was in a coma and had been since the Battle at Hogwarts.

Hermione had gone back to get him. She'd levitated him all the way back the infirmary; she had been dirty, bloody and exhausted, but she couldn't leave her most respected potions professor in the shrieking shack, especially after what she'd learned about him through Harry's recount of his memories.

It was with a heavy heart that she'd followed him to St. Mungo's that night, hoping that the Healers there would have good news about his recovery. It wasn't to be, his brain function was near nonexistent and his body had shunted all of its energy to pumping his heart, maintaining lung function, and absorbing the nutrients fed through a tube in his nose.

St. Mungo's had recommended sending him home, stating that without care, he would die peacefully in a few months on his own, but Hermione couldn't let that happen. With her Order of Merlin and Galleons offered her for her service to the wizarding world, she paid for his placement in a private Medi-witch home for the remainder of his life. He would be cared for, read to, be kept clean, his muscles would be exercised and it was a place where visitors could come to visit him.

To date, she was his only visitor.

Today, she talked about Draco. "He begged me, Professor. How could I refuse?" she huffed in humor. "And now I must offer my lips for Galleons at a kissing booth."

She looked at him and squeezed his hand; she often held it during their visits. The Healers had told her long ago that human touch and a familiar voice can assist in healing. It hadn't worked thus far, but she always did it, besides, she loved his hands. They were fit for grand piano playing. Long elegant fingers and smooth unmarred skin made up the graceful appendage.

"I've only kissed two wizards – Gads! What if they pay for a kiss and then wrinkle their faces at my inexperience? Much like I did after kissing Ron. Blech! He slobbered, did you know?" She shook her head. "I'll have to practice on melons or something," she mused.

The door opened and a familiar Medi-witch poked her head in. "Ten minutes, Hermione," she said.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh! I've been here for two hours, talking your ear off, sir."

As per the usual, she stood, stretched and brushed away a strand of hair from his peacefully slumbering face. "Until next time, Professor." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and left.

His finger twitched when the door clicked shut.

***!***

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear for kissing. Draco had come back a day later and told her that it 'might' be longer than an hour, so she definitely wanted to wear comfortable shoes.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head. She'd gone with a cute denim skirt that fell to mid-thigh, and a long sleeved tee shirt with a cute slogan. Her hair was pulled back in a half pony tail with the rest hanging down in chocolate brown waves to just short of her waist. Little hoop earrings and cute pink flats completed the outfit. She stuffed her lip balm in her front pocket and walked out of the bedroom.

***!***

It was a mad house, people were everywhere and Hermione cringed at the smell of cotton candy and the sound of merry-go-rounds. There were signs every ten feet pointing to The Kissing Booth.

She knew the boys had been there since early that morning, decorating and setting up. She only hoped that Asti and Daphne were there to supervise.

She stopped and shook her head, no such luck. It was a large booth with a window in the center, framing the volunteer. Currently, it was Millicent Bulstrode.

Theo had told her that he'd recruited Mills after she had 'so heartlessly' turned him down. Blaise goaded Ginny Weasley into participating and from what Hermione had heard; Ginny hadn't needed that much goading. Hermione wrinkled her nose; she wasn't looking forward to being in close proximity to the redhead and having to pretend to ignore her.

The Booth was covered in pink and red hearts of all sizes, along with faery lights and drawn sketches of puckered lips. The top of the booth listed the types of kisses along with their prices.

_Peck = One Knut_

_Soft Kiss = One Sickle_

_Open-Mouthed (tongue optional) = One Galleon _

_Witches reserve the right to terminate kiss at any time_.

Hermione recoiled at 'tongue optional'.

To the side of the window, in big bold letters, were the girls' names and their Patronus animal magically enabled to move around the names. She thought that was a cute touch.

Looking like it was the result of canon fire, the name Ginny Weasley was spelled in bright green lettering with a sparkling horse galloping over the wall and across her name.

Millicent Bulstrode's name was written in a feminine script, which Hermione thought ironic, considering Mills wasn't the most feminine witch. Many still referred to her as Troll. Her camel Patronus lumbered along the tops of the letters of her name.

Hermione looked at her name. It looked like a Broadway font with blinking blue lights surrounding it. Her otter was swimming languidly, interrupting the horses' gallop path.

All in all, the booth was loud and gaudy, but it made her laugh and brightened her mood.

She turned her head, looking around for one of the boys. The least they could do was oversee the events at the booth. Bring in some business. Poor Mills was looking forlorn at not having anyone to kiss.

Her gaze drifted to a large wizard. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. She'd always appreciated larger wizards and this one was no exception. He had broad shoulders a narrow waist and muscled arms. He was dressed casually in tan trousers and a polo shirt, but his apparel fit him perfectly. His hair was longer, covering his ears and she wondered if it fell into his eyes.

A small witch was on his arm and when she turned to the side, Hermione recognized the smiling figure as Astoria Greengrass, soon to be Malfoy. The younger witch caught sight of her friend and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and waved. Asti pointed to the booth and pouted her bottom lip. It was in reference to Millicent's lack of clientele. Hermione shared in the sympathetic moment and offered a compassionate expression of her own. Astoria pointed to the booth and mouthed 'I'll meet you there'.

Hermione nodded and lifted her eyes for one last look at the wizard escorting Asti. He was watching her with dark eyes, his face void of any expression. Their gazes held and the intensity that he stared back at her made her flush and fidget. It was time to go, she thought and gave him a half smile in acknowledgement, then walked to the booth.

Before leaving she'd noted that his hair did hang past his brow. She felt her fingers twitch at the thought of brushing it to the side for him.

***!***

He was currently listening to Astoria gush over a booth of one of her acquaintances. He loved her, but sometimes she was a little over the top.

He zoned out for a moment, looking forward to the day ending when he didn't hear her gushing anymore and felt her turn to look behind them.

Standing there was the prettiest witch he'd seen in some time, with a lovely body. The witch and Astoria were communicating long distance and Marcus was amused at the clarity of the silent messages between the witches.

He took a moment to let his eyes roam the planes of the attractive woman. Her legs were fantastic and the skirt she wore emphasized that fact. He wanted to smile at her tee shirt. It was pink and framed her breasts perfectly. In big red letters was the word: RAWR! across those lovely breasts of hers.

Their eyes met and his breath caught. After a moment, she blushed and her lips ticked upward before she walked quickly away towards the garish booth Draco and Blaise set up that morning.

With a start, he realized that she was participating and then her identity rang clear in his mind; Hermione Granger. He grunted and turned back to see Asti eyeing him and smiling evilly. Marcus cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

***!***

Draco was inside the booth wondering what to do with Millicent when Hermione arrived. "Oh, thank Circe! Granger, it's about time!"

"You said to come mid-morning," she defended.

Casting a sideways glance at Millicent, he said, "I thought we'd be busier."

Hermione turned to the square figure and greeted her. "Hi, Mills. Are you the first?"

The sad girl nodded and turned back to face the fair. Hermione looked back at Draco and caught him leering. He smirked upon being caught. "You look good, Granger."

She wasn't great at receiving compliments and blushed in response, then started explaining. "I didn't know what one wears for …kissing."

He held up a hand and gave her a tolerant, but amused expression. "You look good, Granger."

He'd been working with her on compliments, but he usually had to repeat his compliment before her 'trained' reaction kicked in. She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded with approval and sighed. "Now, what to do with Mills?" He needed her gone so they could generate some business. He looked over at the Weasley girl and mentally flinched. She was dressed like a cheap slag. Her dress was two sizes too small and was made from a flimsy rayon material that highlighted every flaw she had. It was something one wore out to a seedy bar rather than a fun day at the fair.

Her make-up was caked on and much to Draco's dismay, she wore blue eye shadow, but he knew once she was up, wizards would come running. She was a pretty witch and well-known too. Draco thought she'd be so much more attractive if she dispensed with the make-up and dressed better… and refrained from speaking. Her voice was like nails down a chalkboard to him.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and he shook his head with a distasteful expression. "I have an idea, before you switch them out," she said.

He nodded. Hermione's 'idea's' were worth listening to. She ran off into the crowd and he waited. Ten minutes later, she was back with a smug smile.

"Well?"

"Just wait," she whispered.

A minute went by and a tall brunette wizard walked up, followed by two others. Draco, Hermione, and Blaise and Theo – they'd walked up to discuss Mills' discontented look – watched as Neville Longbottom slid a Knut across the shelf and leaned his cheek towards the now very excited Millicent Bulstrode to kiss.

He smiled and walked away with a wink to Hermione. The other two wizards stepped forward and with a pained swallow, one of them handed the witch a Sickle.

Millicent gasped and took the currency right away, licking her lips in preparation for the 'soft kiss'.

Theo snorted at the wizard's apprehension, but all went well and in the end, Millicent kissed three wizards and earned two Sickles and a Knut for charity.

Draco smirked and nodded to Hermione. She preened under his silent approval. His eyes shifted to Ginny Weasley. She met his stare with what he thought she thought were seductive eyes and pouty lips, but what he saw were eyes too heavily dressed, thick black mascara, and too red lips so glossy they were gooey.

Ginny sat straighter under his perusal, mistaking it for appreciation, but he just snorted in the next moment when noticing her shoes. Heels. He wondered why one would think to wear heels to a fair; the ground was soft and muddy.

Hermione nudged his shoulder and he looked at her in question. "Stop," she said. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Weasley, you're next."

The redhead jumped up and stood waiting for the masses to come kiss her for payment.

Pulling out a book, Hermione crossed her legs and got comfortable. It would be a long morning.

***!

After an hour, Hermione looked up and noticed that Ginny was twittering about another Galleon and Millicent was gone. The flow of wizards was steady and Hermione was happy that the proceeds would go to charity.

Her eye caught a solid figure towering over most at the fair just a few yards away. Astoria was with him and they were talking to someone Hermione didn't recognize. As if he felt the weight of her stare, the man brought his head up and turned in her direction. It seemed he knew exactly where to look as their eyes met in a heated and intense gaze.

Her heart started to race and she swallowed down the abnormal amount of saliva that had suddenly collected in her mouth.

***!

Marcus found himself, once again, introduced to one of Astoria's many acquaintances. He wondered if she knew _everyone_. He felt like someone had tapped on his shoulder while trying to focus on the rather loud witch in front of him.

He looked up and met the warm brown eyes of the pretty Miss Granger. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, except when her lips parted. His eyes dropped to take in her full bottom lip and her pink tongue slick over the plump flesh.

His body reacted.

***!

"Hermione!"

Hermione's attention was turned away from the wizard. She looked up to see Theo smirking at her. "See something you like?" he asked, glancing at Marcus, who was still watching.

She blushed. "What do you want?" she snapped, but the humor in her eyes was unmistakable and Theo didn't take offense at her rather brusque demand.

"You're up in ten minutes. Pucker up."

She huffed and stood, stretching.

Marcus' eyes darkened when her shirt rode up, exposing the smooth pale skin of her flat stomach.

Hermione glanced his way and said, "I'm going to get some water. Do you want anything?" She wasn't looking at Theo when she asked; her eyes were still cast sideways to Marcus.

Theo was close to laughing out loud and if it wasn't for his proper upbringing, he would have. Their plan was working and with minimal work. "Marcus Flint," he said.

Her eyes snapped back to his. "What?"

"The wizard you're ogling; that's his name, Marcus Flint."

Hermione harrumphed. "I remember him, but that doesn't look like the Marcus Flint I remember."

Theo shrugged. "Is that a good thing?"

Her eyes had slipped back to looking at Marcus. "Yes," she whispered, then caught herself and left for water, leaving Theo smiling broadly.

***!

Marcus wondered what they were talking about. He knew she was looking at him until Nott said something that caused her to tense and eyeball him. A few more sentences had Theo smiling and Miss Granger practically running away.

"Marcus, let's get lunch," Astoria suggested, pulling his attention away from the Kissing Booth.

***!

Draco walked up to Theo. "What's got Granger so flustered?" he asked.

"Flint. They had eye sex before I disrupted their little long-distant tryst."

"Does she know who he is?" Draco asked, pleased with the news.

"She does now."

***!

Hermione hadn't been so ruffled in years. Not since Viktor asked her to the Yule Ball her fourth year.

She was a logical witch; one that didn't make decisions based on emotion. Why did the presence of this wizard have her all screwy?

She mentally shook herself and started her walk back. Still trying to analyze her confusion towards the handsome Mr. Flint, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, until she ran face first into a hard, warm wall.

She bounced off and stumbled back trying to regain her balance. She was fighting a losing battle and felt herself start to fall. The expected rack to her body never came as large hands grasped her waist and she was set to rights.

"Oh!" she said, gripping the muscled forearms of the kind stranger.

Her eyes slowly roamed up his arms, to his biceps, across his chest, north to his lips and pausing there for a moment before traveling to his charcoal eyes, which arrested her speech for a moment.

When she did blink, she inhaled and whispered, "You." It sounded mildly of an accusation.

His eyes danced with humor. "Me."

Realizing the situation, she quickly recovered. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"You're welcome." His hands were still resting on her hips, and to Hermione, they felt like they belonged there.

Her hands were still cupped around his forearms, though the smallness of them was emphasized by the bulk of his arms. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before a twitch of his lips indicated a smile. "I'm Marcus Flint."

She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Their eyes hadn't deviated from each other and they were standing quite close. "Ahem."

In a world all their own, when Astoria cleared her throat, they jumped apart as if they'd been electrocuted.

Hermione looked embarrassed and smiled sheepishly at Astoria. "I have to go," she said.

Marcus watched her leave and fought the urge to grab her wrist and Apparate her somewhere other than here.

***!

Hermione stepped inside the booth and quickly applied her lip balm.

As she looked out at the fair through the square frame, several wizards changed direction to come stand in front of her, forming a line.

Draco and Blaise sensed her tension and came up behind her. "How did they know?" she asked.

"A quick spell to change the signs. Yours is blinking and your otter is swimming," Draco answered and smiled. "Ready?"

She nodded dumbly and looked to the young wizard in front of her. He slid a Galleon across the window. "How old are you?" she asked firmly.

"Fourteen," he said, leering at her.

She slid it back. "No."

He huffed and reached in his pocket for a Sickle.

She shook her head and he groaned in defeat. Sliding a Knut across to her, she smiled and leaned her cheek down for him to kiss.

Draco, Blaise and Theo chuckled and left to see the other booths. Hermione was left to kiss or not kiss the wizards, who had formed a line long enough to make her sigh in anxiety.

***!

Marcus and Astoria sat down after Hermione's quick departure and waited for the other's to join them.

Draco saddled up beside his fiancée and kissed her on the cheek. "How's she doing?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Fine, if not a bit uncomfortable." He shrugged and took a bite of his crisp.

Blaise looked over at Marcus and hid his smile behind his drink. Marcus was scowling. Blaise decided to feed the fire. "She's got a rather long line of wizards to kiss. Most of them had Galleons out."

Blaise and Draco shared a look, making Theo contribute to the large wizards discomfort. They each knew that he was fiercely possessive and wasn't put off by silly little things like him not being intimately familiar with the object of his possession. "You don't think she'll give tongue to _all_ of them, do you?"

Marcus shoved a half of a hamburger in his mouth, and chewed violently.

"Nah. Just a few of the handsome ones. She's a sucker for pretty smiles," Draco commented casually before a bite of fish.

Astoria perked up and daintily sipped at her water. With a conspiratorial expression, she leaned in towards the table and placed a hand on Marcus' forearm. "I saw Cormac McClaggen in the line. They have history, you know."

Draco smirked and Astoria continued as Marcus shoveled the rest of his hamburger in his mouth. "He's very handsome. Tall, broad shouldered, with a nice 'V' shape," she said, making a 'V' motion with her hands.

"You think he's handsome?" Draco asked, trying to play it casual, but failing miserably.

She smiled and pressed her cheek against his shoulder tenderly. "Not nearly as handsome as you are, love."

He smiled, placated; and nodded his agreement.

"It's not McClaggen who Granger'll swoon over. It's Roger Davies. He has all the witches dropping their knickers with the flash of his pretty smile," Theo spat. He'd been usurped on more than one occasion by the dashing Davies.

Astoria was shaking her head. "No, not Davies." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "He's much too feminine. Hermione likes masculine. Cormac will do perfectly for her."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Cormac now? What happened to McClaggen?"

Astoria stretched her lips and gave him a look that told him he was pressing his luck. "Do settle down, Draco," she chided.

Marcus was now gritting his teeth with the last few comments. He wadded his napkin and tossed it on the plate. Standing up without a word, he walked away towards the booth.

The group at the table was smiling as they watched the hulking wizard stomp towards the witch of who they were speaking. "What if she is smitten with McClaggen?" Theo asked, suddenly uncertain.

Draco kissed Astoria on her cheek. "I love you," he said quietly, making her blush. She was always supportive of his schemes. "He's not here. He was traded to the Montrose Magpies."

They nodded, but Blaise wondered aloud. "Do you think she would be though?"

Astoria shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I said that she liked masculine; that was not a lie, she does."

***!

Marcus was annoyed. Annoyed at Hermione Granger for luring him in with those pretty eyes, wild hair that he pictured running his fingers through, and luscious legs; annoyed at himself for wanting her; annoyed at letting his so-called friends get to him; and annoyed at being annoyed.

He kicked a rock, cringed at its direction, and then ducked behind a wall when it slammed into some kids bum.

As he rounded the corner, he saw 'the line'. It was impressive and he was slightly intimidated. He wanted to talk to her, but the only way to do that at the moment was to pay for her to kiss him; and he did want to kiss her.

He dug in his pockets and found the velvet pouch of Galleons. Weighing it in his palm, he walked forward and cut in front of some kid he swore he saw in line earlier. "Hey!"

Marcus scowled at the kid and the kid suddenly discovered the hidden treasures of the straw laid on the ground.

He was two wizards away from her and she hadn't yet seen him. He looked at the wizard standing in front of him. Comparing himself to him, he measured the man's masculinity to his. Marcus decided that he had the man beat in that department. He wondered if she liked short hair or longer hair. This proved to be a minor dilemma for Marcus, the man in front had short hair. Marcus had let his hair grow longer and didn't want to cut it. Maybe when he was older, but right now he wanted to keep it long. He wasn't going to cut it no matter what she said, he thought a little irked.

After a second, he realized that he knew nothing about the person. Only what he'd read in the papers. He had no idea if she liked long hair or not.

"Hi, Marcus," she said, jarring him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that it was his turn. He swallowed as she stood grinning up at him.

"I –"

"Do you have a Galleon, Marcus?" she asked.

He smiled at her then and dropped the entire velvet bag of Galleons on the window. They traded broad smiles, causing the wizards behind him to groan.

She didn't have another customer that day. She'd made the most amount of Galleons – for charity, of course.

***!

Two years later.

Marcus opened the door and was nearly knocked flat on his back. His rather exuberant wife had come at him from a wobbly run. She was nine months pregnant and insatiable. He had decided, around her fourth month, that if her increased sex drive was the result in her being pregnant, he was going to get her pregnant as often as she allowed him.

He placed his large hands under her thighs and walked her up the stairs to their bedroom while she kissed every inch of his face and neck. "Missed you, love you," she said in between frenzied kisses.

"I love you too, Princess." He was careful with her as on one occasion he'd almost dropped her due to being surprised by one of his daughter's kicks in protest.

"Hurry, Marcus, hurry!"

He chuckled and she smiled. She loved the sound of his laughter.

***!

The next morning. "Push, love," he urged.

"I am pushing, Marcus!" she bit out.

"Breathe, Mrs. Flint. One more push. She's almost out," the Healer said gently.

With energy Hermione didn't she had, she took a deep breath and pushed one last time… she thought.

***!

An hour later.

"We have daughters, Hermione," Marcus said proudly of his twin girls. His eyes were glued to the little bundle in his arms.

She trailed a knuckle down the cheek of Mara, who was breaking her fast, quite fervently, at her mother's breast.

Marcus looked so happy and Hermione committed the tender look on his face to memory. He looked up, feeling her gaze. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too."

Helena, who was settled in her father's arms, started fidgeting in her sleep, but one soft shush from Marcus and the infant quieted.

***!

"Uncle Draco, mum will never understand!" Mara exclaimed through the Floo call.

"Yes, she will, little one," Draco soothed. He was Mara's godfather and ever since he'd seen her for the first time, they'd shared a special bond.

"But, Helena was sorted into Hufflepuff! The scandal!" she had hissed Hufflepuff as if it were the worst curse word.

He laughed. "I think Helena's secret is out," Draco said when he heard the gasp from Hermione and the grunt from Marcus.

"Hufflepuff?" Marcus repeated.

Draco nodded and Astoria giggled. "You owe me 100 Galleons, Hermione."

Marcus looked at his beloved wife. "You bet on this?"

The girls laughed. "Yep!"

The last thing they heard was a frustrated growl from Mara, then the Floo close.

Astoria and Hermione stood, stretching their backs. Any day now, the girls would, once again, give birth, adding another hier to two noble families.

The end.


End file.
